Aranai
Yoritomo Aranai was a bushi of the Mantis Clan, but secretly a Spider Clan infiltrator. Among the Spider she was known as a paragon of Shourido, the Dark Storm. Yoritomo Aranai (The Dead of Winter Boxtext) She was also the niece of Doji Okakura. The Destroyer War, Part 17, by Shawn Carman She joined the Brotherhood of Shinsei as the nun Aranai. She was considered the Warlord of the Colonies. Ivory Kingdoms Yoritomo Aranai was part of the Mantis delegation that sailed to the Ivory Kingdoms in 1172 during the Destroyer War. There they discovered Yoritomo Aramasu's legacy, an unknown fleet called the Fourth Storm. The Ruined Kingdom, Part 1, by Shawn Carman They also learned about the genocide the cultists of Kali-Ma had committed to create the Destroyers. The Ruined Kingdom, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Tsuruchi Akinori's patrol did not return on time and Tsuruchi Gidayu and Tsuruchi Arishia mounted a search party. Aranai was entrusted with the perimeter defense of the camp. The Haunted Lands, by Rusty Priske Aranai's role in the defence of Kyuden Ashinagabachi Although she was far away from the raging war in her home country, in 1173 Aranai found a way to help the Rokugani armies against the Destroyers during the Destroyer War. She made an agreement with a spirit, the prophetic shojo called En'you, who had a fondness for sake. In exchange for alcohol, En'you sent a dream to Aranai's uncle, Doji Okakura. The Crane was involved in the defense of Kyuden Ashinagabachi. He not only dreamed of his niece, but also that the Destroyers would soon arrive and that the battle would be unlike any the Empire had seen during the war. Alerted by Okakura, the defenders expected the invading army and Kyuden Ashinagabachi did not fall. Conflicting Loyalties After the end of the Destroyer War all who knew that Aranai was a infiltrator who spied on the Mantis Clan for the Spider Clan were dead and she started to feel confused and lost because of it. But eventually, she lived as a Mantis only. The Age of Exploration, Part 4a (Aldershot), by Shawn Carman Brotherhood of Shinsei After she had explored the jungles of the Colonies for nearly three decades, long enough for her to dismiss fear of the jungles, she became a nun and joined the Brotherhood of Shinsei as an old woman. She retired to the first Brotherhood monastery founded in the Colonies, by the Order of Kaimetsu-uo sect. Her ties with the Spider were known by a prominent member of the Brotherhood, the Imperial Advisor Moru, who had decided to wait and see what became of her and her new life. There Will Be Blood, Part 3B, by Shawn Carman Fudo It was the path of Fudo that eventually had given her the relief she had sought for so many years. Paying her Debt to the Mantis Clan In 1198, while studying Fudoist texts that had become prevalent in the Colonies, she discovered a strange riddle, a koan of Fudo, that led her to a place within the unexplored colonial territories. There she found a map that would prove very useful. She gave it to the Mantis Clan and thus paid her debt of having spied on them for Daigotsu. Aranai made a few poor quality copies to sell to the Scorpion, who were desperate to see what was in them. Map of the Northern Colonies (Gate of Chaos flavor) Warlord During the time that madness plagued the Colonies, Aranai defeated and spared the goblin Keppo, as she had vowed to protect life. Aranai also fought Isawa Hinata, but she was defeated and taken as hostage. Kotei 2013 St. Louis, USA (Storyline Tournament result) It seemed that Aranai had done everything in her power to stem the tide of fractious samurai seeking blood against one another for no immediately obvious reason. She had saved countless lives by intercepting many warriors who were intent upon visiting madness-fueled rage upon other clans or, sometimes, their own clan. Aranai earned a victory over Tamori Tamoko and spared her, but Yogo Katsuta and Asako Karachu were killed by her in different confrontations. She was remorseful over such an act. Aranai surrendered herself to two magistrates of the Second City without incident, to be judged by Otomo Suikihime, the Imperial Governor of the Colonies. There Will Be Blood, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Recognizement Aranai was recognized for her superior knowledge of the Colonies and the tactics best suited to exploit it in battle. Many had deigned to call her the Warlord of the Colonies. She decided to pass on her unparalleled knowledge of the Colonies to a worthy student. Unique Event: Hand of the Warlord (Storyline Tournament) A shapeshifter reminded Aranai of her Spider past, Your Past (A Line in the Sand flavor) but the Warlord of the Colonies confronted and defeated the supai. Your True Nature (A Line in the Sand flavor) Under Arrest Ikoma Yamahatsu and Isawa Hibana took Aranai into custody and brought her back to the Second City. The death of Karachu, Defender of the Second City, made her suffer the disparagement of an entire city. Hibana wished to know what really happened in the duel, and entrusted Asako Ifukube for the task, Dread Tidings, Part 1, by Shawn Carman while Yamahatsu appointed Ikoma Ayumi. Dread Tidings, Part 2, by Shawn Carman External Links * Yoritomo Aranai (The Dead of Winter) * Aranai (The Coming Storm) Yoritomo Aranai Yoritomo Aranai Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei